futurediaryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakurami City
Sakurami City (桜見市, Sakurami-shi) is a fictional Japanese city that serves as the main setting of the Future Diary series. Its whereabouts in Japan are not explicitly stated, although labels on the police cars reveal that it is somewhere in the Kanagawa Prefecture. It has been shown that forests and mountains surround Sakurami City. Deus Ex Machina shapes the causality of the Survival Game around Sakurami City, where all twelve of the Future Diary holders live. An alternate Sakurami City is the setting for Future Diary: Another World. Geographic Overview The exact size of Sakurami City is not known; numerous hints reveal that the city is a large metropolis. For instance there is a large structure known as the Sakurami Tower, possibly based on the Yokohama Marine Tower. The tower is the tallest building in the city, having several observation decks and a wedding chapel where Marco Ikusaba and Ai Mikami eventually get married. The second world's tower collapses when Ta-kun demolishes it. Also many screenshots from both the manga and the anime have also shown the city to be quite big with a large multitude of tall buildings. A bit somewhat contradictory to this is the fact that most buildings and locations known are always named Sakurami, such as Sakurami Middle School, Sakurami Hospital, Sakurami Police Station, etc. Although this plain naming may be just pure simplicity for the locations that are otherwise mostly never seen again, and one most not be confused and think that when there is a Sakurami building for a certain purpose, there is not another for the same purpose, the best example of this case is Sakurami Middle School which was destroyed upon the bombing attack of terrorist Minene Uryu. In which case the students were relocated to another school, namely Umesato Middle School. The Quad Towers are another notable feature of the city, a group of similarly designed buildings built beside one another. The first ten floors made up of a large shopping centre. The Gasai Bank is built in the top floor of the towers, and John Bacchus, the city's mayor, seems to operate from the towers. Other notable locations include the amusement park, the Mother's Village orphanage run by Kamado Ueshita, which is eventually shut down by the city council, Karyuudo Tsukishima's dog kennels, the Omekata Temple on the outskirts of town, and familial places such as Yukiteru's home, the Gasai House and the Kousaka Mansion. Despite the survival game being set in the city, part of it takes place in 'Kinugawa'http://rakusyasa.blog41.fc2.com/blog-entry-5570.html - A comparison of the town in the anime with its real world counterpart., a resort town in the mountains when Yukiteru Amano is kidnapped by Yuno Gasai. Story Sakurami City acts as the battlefield for Deus' survival game, with thirteen of its citizens (two making up the Seventh diary owner) acting as the Future Diary owners and possible candidates to become the God of space and time. The city becomes a place of destruction thanks to ongoing game, with numerous buildings being destroyed and countless citizens being killed. The first version of the city is destroyed with the destruction of the first world when Yuno Gasai and Muru Muru leave the world and perform a time leap to the past, creating a second parallel world where Sakurami City still stands. This second city also becomes the battlefield for the second survival game with numerous deaths as the first. Numerous locations are destroyed in the survival game, including the middle school, a hospital, Ouji Kosaka's house, and the Sakurami Tower collapses thanks to the bombs set up by Ta-kun. The whole city is eventually destroyed with Deus' death and the city is slowly consumed by black spheres. Yukiteru Amano, Yuno, Minene Uryu and Muru Muru perform another time leap to a third world. However, because of Yuki's alterations to the future, a third survival game is cancelled out and Sakurami City is spared from destruction. Citizens Not much is known about the exact population of the city. Despite of this along the series, its population seems to be largely comprised of underage youngsters, followed by young adults and later middle aged adults, with mostly no elderly population. The population seems to be quite wealthy and mostly from the middle-class at the very least, as it is seen later on the series that most of the population have some sort of electronic device like a cellphone or a computer. Notable Residents * John Bacchus - The mayor of Sakurami City. * Ryuji Kurosaki - Secretary to John Bacchus. * Keigo Kurusu - Chief Inspector of the Sakurami police department. * Masumi Nishijima - An inspector in the police department. * Natsuko Ooshima - A police officer. * Kamado Ueshita - Director of the Mother's Village orphanage. * Orin Miyashiro - Assistant at the orphanage. * Ta-kun - Orphan at the orphanage. * Marco Ikusaba - Street fighter and ally of Kamado. * Ai Mikami - Marco's girlfriend. * Karyuudo Tsukishima - Manager of the city's dog kennels. * Hinata Hino - Tsukishima's daughter, a middle school student. * Mao Nonosaka - A middle school student. * Ouji Kosaka - A middle school student. * Aru Akise - A middle school student and aspiring detective. * Moe Wakaba - A middle school student. * Tsubaki Kasugano - Priestess of the Omekata religious cult. * Funatsu - Second-in-command of the Omekata religion. * Reisuke Houjou - A four-year old toddler. * Yomotsu Hirasaka - A self-proclaimed hero. * Takao Hiyama - A teacher at Sakurami Middle School; moonlights as a serial killer. * Minene Uryu - An international terrorist. * Rea Amano - A video games programmer. * Kurou Amano - A businessman. * Yukiteru Amano - Kurou and Rea's son, a middle school student. * Yuno Gasai - A middle school student. * Saika Gasai - Co-manager of the Gasai Bank. * Ushio Gasai - Co-manager of the Gasai Bank. References Category:Locations